Sound of Silence
by Blaire Nightshade
Summary: Rhaegar was gifted with 'The Sight' and burdened with the knowledge of a great darkness descending on Westeros. For the man who has everything...must be ready to sacrifice everything.
1. Prologue

**Enjoy! Authors notes at end of chapter :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The prince awoke in a cold sweat.

His breathing raggedy and heavy, his heart beating so fast he thought for sure it was going to burst through his chest. He took deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself down.

The night terrors would pass in time.

Night terrors. That is what the Maesters had been calling them. Rhaegar had been having these 'night terrors' as long as he could remember. His mother had said that the first one had occurred when he was at the tender age of 3.

He was 8 now…five years of nightmares, five years of the maesters supposed remedies…five years of ridicule from his father.

Pushing thoughts of his father King Aerys from his mind, he kicked his wool covers off of his legs and went to fetch himself some water from his bedside table.

As he drank from the clay cup, he heard his door open. He turned quickly to see his mother enter his room, with a lit lantern in her hand. Her other hand was supporting her pregnant belly. The maesters were saying that the child was to be a girl…who in time would become his sister-wife.

The thought made his stomach churn, it was Targaryen custom to keep the bloodline pure by marrying brother to sister as his parents had…but the thought of marrying his sister revolted him. It was unnatural…but he would do his duty, as his mother had when she had been forced to marry her brother Aerys.

Rhaegar pushed those thoughts from his mind as his mother approached him, "How did you know?"

Rhaella smiled as she placed the lantern on the table and walked over to the bed, "Your handmaiden said you were talking in your sleep, said she could hear you through the door."

Rhaegar smiled ever so slightly as he sat back down on his bed. When the nightmares had first begun, the handmaidens and maesters attempted to settle them on their own…not wanting to bother the King and Queen with such issues. But once word reached his mother that the nightmares were occurring quite frequently, she ensured that she be woken immediately…it was a mother's duty to care for her child.

"What troubles you, Rhaegar?" his mother asked as she sat down beside him on the edge of his bed. He slouched forward, refusing to meet her eyes. Rhaella scooched closer to him, as to put her hand on his back.

Rhaegar finally looked up and took a deep breath, unsure of where to begin.

"I was in the great hall…it was so quiet. Father wasn't on his throne, the kingsguard were not by his side, and the people of the court were gone." He whispered as his mother began to rub his back comfortingly. "The place had been completely abandoned."

He finally looked up and met his mother's eyes, "And then it grew cold. In the dark I could see my breath as snow began to fall. As the snow began to cover the ground I looked around, and suddenly…I wasn't alone anymore. Dozens of people stood perfectly still, surrounding me. They frightened me, but the most eerie thing about them was their eyes…their eyes were icy blue, burning so bright I could've seen them from a mile away."

When Rhaegar had finished relaying the details of his dream to his mother, he looked back down...he stared at his hands that were folded in his lap, and absentmindedly began to wring them together.

"It's over now Rhaegar," Rhaella spoke softly, "you can go back to sleep. You're safe here. Nothing is going to happen to you…it was only a dream."

"But it felt so real, mother." Rhaegar protested.

"I know my love, but sometimes our minds can play tricks on us. We'll see something that isn't really there." Rhaella tucked a silver lock of hair behind his ears before moving to get up, "I'll awaken Maester Pycelle and have him fetch you some milk of the poppy…try to get some rest, my son."

"Yes mother," Rhaegar said in defeat. He loved his mother with all his heart, she was supportive, kind, and nurturing. Everything his father wasn't. And yet, she didn't believe him…no one believed him.

He wasn't crazy, he wasn't going mad. They weren't just dreams, he was sure of it. His dreams were different.

It was as if something terrible was lurching in the darkness, waiting for the optimum time to strike…and all Rhaegar could do was sit back and watch it happen. 'Well no more' he resolved. Come morning he would begin to piece together the elements of his dreams.

Rhaegar had heard stories of people from distant lands who had prophetic dreams. People who could see things before they happened. Perhaps this is what was happening to him.

Perhaps this was his destiny.

* * *

 **First and foremost. I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a review letting me know what you think!**

 **Second, one of the reasons I love Game of Thrones so much is that there are endless fan theories surrounding practically every character. My theory is that Rhaegar Targaryen had 'the sight' and knew that the Night's King and Army of the Dead were coming, and that ultimately caused the events to unfold the way that they did. (Everything will be covered in later chapters). If you want to have a nerdfest and hear more please message me and I can go into detail. lol.**

 **Lastly...my muse behind this story is Disturbed's cover of Sound of Silence. I highly recommend you listen to it.**

 **I hope to see everyone on the flipside!**


	2. Sanctuary

**Wow! I am shocked by the reception I got from the first chapter. I hope everyone continues to enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sound of Silence**

 _Chapter 2: Sanctuary_

The library was a place of sanctuary. A place where Rhaegar could find solitude and freedom.

After he resolved to find out exactly what his visions were telling him, Rhaegar took to the library of the red keep. A giant room, with shelves that scaled at least a hundred feet high. Thousands of books at his disposal.

Most of what Rhaegar knew came not from his Maesters, but from his books. Every minute of spare time that could be afforded was spent in the library. Reading tales of his ancestor Aegon the Conqueror, or of Nymeria the warrior-queen who led the Rhoynar refugees to Dorne thousands of years ago.

Rhaegar was outstandingly bright for his age. He had recently celebrated his ninth name day, and he had already retained more knowledge than most adults. Ser Barristan had often told him that he would make an excellent Maester. Rhaegar found that thought appealing, but it was nothing more than wishful thinking.

He was heir-apparent to the iron throne. The firstborn son of King Aerys…and the only living child. He had recently accompanied his father to the Westerlands for a tourney…and came back to find the castle a somber place. It was soon revealed that Queen Rhaella had given birth to a stillborn daughter named Shaena during their journey. Rhaegar mourned with his mother, while his father had simply gone about as if nothing had happened.

Rhaegar was pulled from his thoughts when he heard whispers from behind him. He looked up from his book and glanced at a group of young lords pointing and staring at him. As soon as he made eye contact, they scattered…pretending they had not been there.

He rolled his eyes, he was no fool. He heard the whispers and jests directed at him. He knew many considered his interests and behaviors unusual. A young prince interested in music and in books instead of martial prowess…it wasn't natural.

He knew his father disapproved…but his father could burn in seven hells for all he cared.

Books were knowledge, and music…well music was his passion.

It was the best remedy he had for his nightmares. He found out that a soothing melody from his harp calmed him more than a dose of milk of the poppy ever would. He had the ability to reduce a woman to tears when he sang…and not in the bad way.

"Don't let them get to you," A voice spoke from beside him.

Rhaegar snapped his head to the side and saw a young boy sitting on a wooden bench a few feet away from him. He hadn't even noticed he was there!

"I wasn't…" Rhaegar defended himself, "I couldn't care less about what they thought of me."

The boy snapped his head up from his own book and looked Rhaegar in the eye. He nodded his head in approval before getting back to his book. "Good."

He looked to be about Rhaegar's age, with ashy black hair and an olive skin tone. Even sitting down, Rhaegar could tell that the boy was tall; not lanky but surprisingly well built for his age. He was wearing a grey tunic and black trousers, the ensemble clearly made from the finest silks.

"If you don't mind my asking," The boy spoke up, "why does the crown prince spend his time secluded in the library?"

He still kept his eyes on his own book, and Rhaegar pursed his lips at being challenged. Two could play this game. Rhaegar quickly looked over the boys clothes and noticed a family crest stitched onto the boy's tunic…an overlapping sword and shooting star.

"And what business does a Dornishmen from Starfall have in the Capital?" Rhaegar countered as he crossed his arms.

The boy smirked and finally put his book down. He leaned back in his seat and once again looked up at Rhaegar. He seemed impressed that the Prince identified both his ancestral home as well as his Dornish heritage.

The boy stood up and walked the few short steps towards Rhaegar with his hand extended, "Arthur Dayne…at your service."

Rhaegar paused a moment before accepting the gesture, "Rhaegar Targaryen at yours."

"I am to squire under Ser Oswell Whent," Arthur explained.

Rhaegar was taken aback by this great honor. A boy squiring at such a young age would've been unusual enough as it was…but he was squiring for a member of the Kingsguard.

"Then I shall be seeing you around quite often," Rhaegar concluded.

"Yes, I suppose you will." Arthur smiled before taking his leave, "If you ever wanted to put your books down and go for a spar or two…I'll be waiting, that is if I don't freeze to death first."

Rhaegar shook his head, the five year summer had just ended…and now the country was preparing for the next winter cycle. Rhaegar was rather excited, he was born in the winter but he had no memory of snow or ice.

"The South spoils you Dornishmen…the capital hasn't even seen its first snow. Autumn has only just arrived."

"My aunt is originally from House Manderly…and all she ever rambles on about is how 'winter is coming'. I should've paid better attention to her."

Rhaegar stopped dead in his tracks…Winter is Coming.

oOoOoOo

How could he have been so stupid?

Rhaegar wanted to slap himself upside the head for being so careless.

 _'Fire and Blood'_

 _'Ours is the Fury'_

 _'Growing Strong'_

 _'Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken'_

He knew the words of all the major Houses…most of them talked of threats, boasts, and accomplishments.

All save one… _Winter is Coming_.

House Stark's words were no threat…but a warning. A warning of dangers from beyond. A warning to be prepared and remain vigilant.

He remembered hearing of the tale from one of the northern Maesters; House Stark was founded by Bran the Builder, who raised up both the Wall and Winterfell. This followed a period of time known as the War for the Dawn. A generation long winter that almost ended with the extinction of the First Men as well as the Children of the Forest.

With this enlightenment, Rhaegar scrambled to a section of the library that held the lore and histories of Westeros and found a book chronicling the Age of Heroes. He ripped it from its shelf and flipped through the various chapters until he landed on the War for the Dawn.

As soon as Rhaegar laid eyes on the page he jumped back from his chair in fear. A crude sketch of a shadowy figure looked up at him. A ghastly looking creature with ice blue glowing eyes. The same eyes that had been haunting his dreams as long as he could remember.

Rhaegar wanted to weep, he had put the pieces together and after all this time he finally had his answer.

Winter was coming…and the dead were coming with it.

* * *

 **I love Arthur Dayne. I know in the books him and Rhaegar were close friends so I decided to add that to the story. I look forward to writing the dynamic between them.**

 **As always, feel free to hit me up if you have any comments or questions. There will probably be one more chapter about Rhaegar's youth before a time jump to his adulthood.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. The Boy in the Snow

**You're all awesome!**

* * *

Sound of Silence

Chapter 3: The Boy in the Snow

* * *

The sound of swords clashing filled the courtyard. Barristan Selmy observed and supervised as Prince Rhaegar and his close friend Arthur sparred. The prince had only recently taken in interest in martial prowess, and yet he was a fast learner…14 years and able to disarm the more experienced fighters twice his age.

No one could deny that Rhaegar was gifted, but Arthur was a prodigy…knighted at the tender age of 13 and being groomed for the Kingsguard. The young lord from Starfall fought with the strength and bravery of 50 men. The prince could not hold a candle to Arthur's natural ability, and Rhaegar knew it…yet he did not hold back. Defeat didn't necessarily mean failure, and every spar was a lesson to be learned.

Rhaegar took a step back, wiped at the sweat atop his brow, and tucked a stray lock of white hair behind his ear. He reassumed position and prepared for the flurry of Ser Dayne's blows.

"Keep your feet apart," Ser Barristan instructed the Prince. Rhaegar nodded and side-stepped, evenly dividing his body weight. This time when Arthur engaged, Rhaegar met and countered each blow without getting staggered.

"Very good!" Barristan nodded in approval. "Your skill with a sword has multiplied tenfold, my Prince."

"Kiss up," Arthur muttered jokingly as he twirled his sword.

"Don't hold back on my account," Rhaegar told his friend, tightening the grip on his sword.

It happened so quickly, one moment Rhaegar was preparing for Arthur to strike, the next he was flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him. Rhaegar coughed and looked up to see Arthur cheekily smiling down at him, his sword nonchalantly pointed at Rhaegar's neck.

"Do you yield?" Arthur asked.

Rhaegar nodded, "This time."

Arthur smirked and replaced the sword with his hand, which Rhaegar readily took and hoisted himself back onto his feet. He winced and gripped his side. Arthur must have clipped him with the flat of the blunted blade. The swords they used were dull, and would do no more damage than a butter knife. Nevertheless, they stung like clubs.

"You all right?" Arthur asked Rhaegar.

Rhaegar nodded, "Never better. I lasted a whole five seconds this time!"

Arthur laughed as he gathered up his equipment to return it to the armory.

When Arthur was gone, Barristan spoke up, "I do not think this wise, my prince."

"My enemies will not hesitate Ser Barristan," Rhaegar explained as he removed his sparring armor, "I am thankful that Arthur treats me as an equal."

"I do not think it appropriate, what if your father found out?" Barristan asked, certain that if the King knew that Arthur was striking the Prince it would mean certain death for the young knight.

"Aerys will never know…" Rhaegar instructed. He would never threaten Ser Barristan. Rhaegar idolized the knight, and was closer to him than any other Kingsguard. And yet, he would not risk the life of his only friend…not in the hands of his delusional father. "Arthur Dayne is my friend…not my enemy."

"I fear that your father can no longer tell the two apart." Barristan admitted before they entered the red keep.

Ironically, the castle walls did not make him feel safe. Despite his visions looming over his head…the greatest current threat was inside these walls. His own flesh and blood. His father the Mad King Aerys. His father's paranoia was rapidly growing, calling for the executions of anyone who displeased him.

When his infant brother had passed away in his sleep, his father had the handmaidens tortured to death for smothering his son. Rhaegar had wanted to intervene…but next to his father he was powerless.

If he really was the prophesized Prince that was Promised, he could not be it from his father's shadow.

Rhaegar held the love of the people…Aerys most certainly did not. He heard what people whispered, how they were biding their time before Aerys passed. A terrible king would be followed by a great one. But how much damage could Aerys do in that timespan.

Too much.

Rhaegar knew that eventually his father would have to be disposed of. The way he looked at it, a king only held the title as long as his subjects allowed him to.

oOoOoOo

 _Rhaegar watched silently as two young boys played together in the snow. They appeared to be the same age, no older than five. They laughed as they hurled balls of snow at one another. These boys were no more than strangers to him. Yet, he could not stop from focusing on the one with the black curly hair._

 _There was something almost familiar about him._

 _The vision shifted and the black haired boy went from being energetic and playful to cowering in the corner whimpering._

" _It is time you learned your place, Bastard!" a hateful voice echoed as Rhaegar looked down at the crying boy._

 _He wanted to call out to the boy, to comfort him…but yet when he opened his mouth no words came. Nothing but the sound of silence._

For once Rhaegar woke from a vision without fear. Instead he was filled with confusion. Monsters, snow, and the dead had always plagued his dreams. It never faltered.

So what was the meaning behind this one? Who was that boy?

oOoOoOo

 _"When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt."_

Rhaegar reread the line for the hundredth time before he closed the scroll and tossed it back onto the table. He groaned in exhaustion and buried his face in his hands.

There were two things that he knew for certain.

The Long Night was coming…and the Prince that was Promised would vanquish that darkness.

The night that his grandfather burned down Summerhall while attempting to resurrect dragons, his mother had given birth to him in the woods outside the great castle. His birth had been among flames and tears, smoke and salt.

When Rhaegar found this prophecy he had thought that he was the foretold Prince. That is what led him to pick up a sword in the first place. If he really was this Prince that was Promised, he would need to learn how to fight.

He thought that he was Azor Ahai reborn…but now he wasn't so sure. He didn't care to dwell on it at the moment. All that currently plagued his mind was the boy.

His dreams were always the same, they were never random. So if he was having a vision about this unknown child, then he must have a part to play. He had to find out.

Who was that boy in the snow?

* * *

 **Chapters will start to get a bit longer after this, there's so many events to cover. Elia Martell, the tourney at Harrenhal, and most importantly the meeting of Lyanna Stark :)**

 **As always, please let me know what you think. I am blown away by the response i have gotten to the story so far. Keep it up!**

 **~B**


End file.
